


the words that i really want to say

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, boys being bad at feelings, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom's not sure what confuses him more: Bambam's unwillingness to give Sehun a chance, Bambam's sudden feelings for Jackson, or why any of their coworkers think that Bambam likes Yugyeom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the words that i really want to say

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I tweeted about how I thought it would be cute if Yugyeom and Sehun became friends, and this fic kind of unfolded from there. Thank you to J, S & J for betaing!

  
Yugyeom grins down at his phone.

“What?” Bambam asks curiously from across the table. They’re on their work break together, like usual, bolting down dinner and checking their social media accounts. Yugyeom sometimes wonders how Bambam keeps from going into withdrawal every time his mom takes his phone away. “Tell me!”

“Cute, right?” Yugyeom says, turning his phone around so Bambam can see the Instagram picture of the tiny white puppy he’s been looking at.

“Aww, cute!” Bambam coos, leaning forward for a closer look. “Whose is it?”

“Sehun’s,” Yugyeom says. Bambam’s smile vanishes, but Yugyeom determinedly keeps talking. “See, you should follow him on Instagram, then you can see more pictures of her.”

“Mmhmm, whatever,” Bambam says distantly, sitting back and refocusing on his phone.

Yugyeom sighs.

 

 

 

 

Sehun has been working at Coffee Terior for almost a month. Yugyeom had helped train him, and they’d quickly become friends once they had discovered their shared interests in music and dance. 

Yugyeom had been looking forward to Bambam becoming friends with Sehun, too. But Bambam never gave Sehun a chance, though he still won’t tell Yugyeom why. Yugyeom had been sure that their first night all closing together would fix it, since Sehun had been quick to join in Yugyeom’s game of dancing along to K-pop songs while they sweep and mop—Yugyeom had been really looking forward to Bambam showing Sehun his wildly exaggerated version of Touch My Body, which is one of the funniest things Yugyeom’s ever seen—but Bambam doesn’t even want to do that anymore. Sehun never seems bothered by Bambam, but it bothers Yugyeom.

Honestly, he had half expected Bambam to have some sort of crush on Sehun. Sehun’s good-looking, nice, and older than Bambam—three things he always goes for. Yugyeom can’t remember him ever taking much of an interest in anyone at their high school, but he flirts with what seems like every other college student who steps foot into the coffee shop. And older customers, too—Yugyeom’s lost count of how many times Bambam’s stared dreamily after Taeyeon, a regular customer who works at the nearby boutique and buys drinks from them almost every day.

Or, case in point, the next customer, a brunette in a university sweatshirt, who he starts flirting with right away as Yugyeom idly watches. Bambam’s probably talking about how he’ll be going to their local college in the fall, too—that’s been his opening line ever since graduating a few weeks ago.

He’s glad Bambam’s not like this with Sehun, Yugyeom realizes suddenly as he watches Bambam give their customer his most charming smile. Bambam flirting with customers is one thing, but a coworker—that would be… annoying, Yugyeom decides at last, unsure how else to label the feeling that churns inside him at the idea.

 

 

 

 

Almost like Bambam knows what Yugyeom was thinking, the next time they talk about Sehun is when he nonchalantly asks, “Do you think Sehun’s hot?” 

“Uh,” Yugyeom says blankly. He glances back at the drive-through window, where Sehun’s working, then back at Bambam again just in time to see him turn away, his lips thinned. Bambam hasn’t seemed any different toward Sehun than usual. Did Yugyeom miss something? “Why, do you?”

“No, he’s not my type,” Bambam says, dismissing both Sehun’s existence and Yugyeom’s confusion, then smiles. “You know who’s really hot is Jackson.” His voice carries enough that Youngjae, who’s running the register at the other end of the counter, starts snickering.

“I guess,” Yugyeom says doubtfully. Jackson’s one of his favorite people at work, but in more of an older brother way than anything. Besides, he’d thought they were all waiting for Jackson and Youngji to get together. He and Bambam had just been talking about it a few weeks ago.

“I’ve always thought so. He’s really my type.”

“Oh.” Yugyeom frowns. He’s known Jackson and Bambam for two years now. If Bambam’s felt like that this whole time, why hasn’t he said anything to Yugyeom before? They tell each other everything, or so he thought. 

But instead of saying any of that as he watches Bambam clock out, Yugyeom asks, "Do you want to stay here for dinner? Sehun has a friend at the deli, so sometimes he can get us extra food."

"No, thanks," Bambam says, something in his gaze shuttering.

Yugyeom sighs in frustration as he watches him leave. "I don't get it," he says. "What's his problem?"

“He likes you,” is Youngjae’s theory, and Yerin nods in agreement from her own register.

Yugyeom laughs. “Come on.”

“I’m telling you, he’s jealous!”

“Bambam doesn’t like me. I’m too young for him.”

“You don’t look like it,” Yerin teases.

“Meant to be,” Youngjae says sagely. 

“I’m asking Jimin tomorrow,” Yugyeom tells them, shaking his head. “At least she’ll know what she’s talking about.”

 

 

 

 

The problem is, just because Jimin knows doesn’t mean she’s allowed to tell him anything.

“But by helping me aren’t you really helping him?” Yugyeom points out.

She grimaces. “Yeah, but I still can’t say anything. Sorry.”

Yugyeom groans. “I just want to know why he doesn’t like Sehun! He makes things so weird sometimes.”

“Maybe…” Jimin hesitates. “I’m _not_ saying this is what it is, I’m just saying, what if he is jealous?”

He gapes at her. He hadn’t thought twice about Youngjae or Yerin saying things like that, since they’ll all tease each other that way, but Jimin and Bambam have been close friends since kindergarten. If she’s saying it, even if she’s trying to act like it’s not the whole truth, he has to listen. “What for?”

“I mean, you do talk about Sehun a lot—”

“I have to keep trying, since Bambam won’t let me finish saying anything!”

Jimin shrugs. “I think Sehun’s great, too, but maybe Bambam thinks—I don’t know. I can’t say anything else. Just, maybe you should try spending more time with him.”

Yugyeom nods, already deep in thought.

 

 

 

 

Jimin has a point, he’s decided by the time he pulls into the Coffee Terior parking lot the next morning. He had been planning to spend as much time with Bambam as he could this summer, before they’ll have to start going to different schools in the fall. But he’s had a lot of shifts at Coffee Terior, and now that he thinks about it he and Bambam haven't spent enough time together outside of work. He needs to fix that. 

Bambam’s just getting out of his car when Yugyeom pulls into the space next to him, so Yugyeom’s able to put his plan into action right away. "Hey, do you want to stay over at my house tonight?” he asks by way of greeting. “I'm closing, but I’ll call you when I’m done." 

"Yeah, sure," Bambam agrees. Yugyeom grins and wraps his arm around Bambam's shoulders, keeping him close as they walk into the typical midmorning chaos.

It's a pretty normal shift, for the most part, all of them busy making drinks and waiting on customers. Two hours in, Yugyeom and Bambam bump into each other on their way back to their registers, and Yugyeom ends up dropping the half-full box of straws he's carrying, scattering them all over the floor.

"Sorry!" Bambam says.

"I'll get them, don't worry," Yugyeom assures him quickly, patting his arm before he bends over to pick them up, his fingers scrabbling across the red tile floor.

"Coming through," Sehun says just then, patting Yugyeom's butt on his way past. Yugyeom hears Bambam make a weird, choked noise, though by the time he straightens back up Bambam's busy with another customer, so Yugyeom can't ask what was wrong.

Bambam seems extra irritated about a cheerfully unbothered Sehun for the rest of the shift, and once again leaves right after he clocks out instead of staying and eating with them during their break. Yugyeom sighs. So much for things seeming normal again.

 

 

 

 

When Yugyeom gets home, he can hear Bambam's voice carrying from the kitchen as soon as he opens the front door. He puts his shoes away, then follows the sound through the hallway and finds Bambam eating a mostly-finished bowl of kalguksu, talking a mile a minute to Yugyeom's mother.

"I just put it away," she tells Yugyeom, accepting his kiss to her cheek. "Wash before you eat."

"I will," he promises absently, his attention diverted as Bambam gets up from the table. He's already dressed for bed, wearing a pair of black shorts he's had forever—but his legs are longer now, so they're hitting him above mid-thigh instead of near his knees, like they used to. Yugyeom’s not sure which is more distracting, that or, "Is that my shirt?" 

Bambam glances down at the oversized grey shirt he's wearing, tugging at the neckline so that he’s showing _more_ of his shoulder now, not less. “Oh, yeah. Do you want it back?"

Something about seeing Bambam standing there, Yugyeom's shirt huge on him... Yugyeom swallows. "No, it's okay."

"Okay, good. It's _really_ comfortable."

"Oh," Yugyeom says at last. "I'm, uh, gonna shower."

"Okay, I'll be here," he says with a smile Yugyeom can't quite read.

 

 

 

 

The weird moment is all but forgotten by the time Yugyeom, his wet hair still dripping onto his pajama shirt, gets his food and follows Bambam up to his room to hang out. 

"Jackson and I went shopping," Bambam says excitedly over his shoulder. "We bought matching shirts. Did you see the pictures we posted?"

Yugyeom is suddenly much less hungry. "No, I didn't check my phone," he admits.

"I'll show you! I brought mine so you can see it."

"Cool," Yugyeom says, for lack of anything else, and Bambam's smile widens.

Once Bambam shows off his new shirt—then changes into it on the spot and makes Yugyeom admire how it looks on him, too—they settle on Yugyeom's bed and put on one of the Fast and the Furious movies, though for a while it mostly serves as background noise while Bambam keeps talking about Jackson.

Yugyeom finishes his food quickly, then sets his empty dish on his night table and then shifts closer to Bambam, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Bambam's shoulder.

"What's with you?" Bambam asks with a quiet laugh. "You've been hugging me all day."

"So? I always hug you."

"Yeah, but not this much. So why?"

"No reason," Yugyeom lies, because he's not sure how well explaining his conversation with Jimin—and the others, for that matter—would go over. "You're my best friend, that's all."

"Oh," Bambam says quietly.

Yugyeom can’t help but think—again—about what things would be like if Bambam did start dating Jackson. They’d probably spend all their free time together, so Bambam would have way less time to do things like stay over at Yugyeom’s house. Or if he did, Bambam and Jackson would probably text each other nonstop. Bambam’s always pretty inseparable from anyone he dates. It’s been a while since his last breakup, and Yugyeom has gotten used to him being single; he isn’t looking forward to sharing Bambam with anyone again.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he mumbles impulsively.

Bambam goes very still in his arms. Yugyeom wonders if he's done something wrong, and nearly asks, but then Bambam clutches at him tightly, so he decides it must have been nothing, after all.

Luckily the movie's distracting, so before long everything's normal again, both of them reacting excitedly to their favorite parts and talking about it afterwards. Bambam falls asleep halfway through the next movie, so Yugyeom covers him with a blanket, then mutes the television and lies down on the other end of the bed. He checks his phone one last time before he closes his eyes, frowning at the still-open picture of Jackson and Bambam wearing their new shirts and ear-to-ear smiles, Bambam bent backwards in Jackson's arms like Jackson's sweeping him off his feet.

He checks the comments, and sure enough there's a long back-and-forth exchange between Jackson and Youngji, the way there always is whenever one of them posts anything. Yugyeom casts one worried glance at Bambam's back, wondering if he’s seen it, then rolls over and does his best to will himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

Whatever's going on between Jackson and Bambam isn't just about shopping, as Yugyeom discovers the next day, when Bambam arrives at work as Jackson’s crowing yet again about the drink he invented during a lull in the previous day's shift.

"Here, Bambam, I made another one for you!" Jackson says as soon as he catches sight of him, hurrying over to him. Yugyeom's a few steps behind him, because _someone_ needs to have an eye on this situation.

Bambam obediently takes the cup from him and tries a sip, his eyes widening. "Yeah, that's really good!" he says.

"Come here, you have some on your face," Jackson says with a fond laugh, wiping a streak of whipped cream off Bambam's cheek. Yugyeom watches narrow-eyed as Jackson's eyes zero in on Bambam's mouth. "Are you wearing lip gloss?" 

Bambam laughs in disbelief. "Why would I be wearing lip gloss?"

"Did you make out with someone?"

"What? No!"

"Then why do your lips look so big?"

Bambam covers his mouth, though he laughs again. "Don't say that! I have a complex!"

"Big lips are sexy!" Jackson insists. "Right, Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom swallows. "Um." He's never really thought about it. Or, well, okay, he's noticed Bambam's lips a few times, but they're hard not to notice. But not in a bad way! Just not in a hot way, either, because Bambam's his best friend and that would be... weird.

"Guys, we have customers!" Youngji calls impatiently. "Jackson, stop distracting them."

"I'm not distracting them, I'm getting Bambam's opinion about something important!" Jackson insists.

"It's for business!" Bambam adds.

"Exactly!" he says, then pats Bambam's cheek. "Here, you can have the rest of it. Unless you want some, Yugyeom?"

"No, that's okay," Yugyeom says quietly, watching as Bambam beams at Jackson.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the shift is just as strange. It seems like any time Yugyeom wants to say something to Bambam or steal a free minute to be around him, Bambam's paying attention to Jackson instead. Even when Yugyeom takes his lunch break, Bambam's already sitting on Jackson's lap at the table.

By the end of Yugyeom’s shift, Bambam's already gone—he and Jackson had left together an hour before, hand in hand. Yugyeom can't tell if Youngji seems bothered by it or not. 

Sehun touches his shoulder as he clocks out, startling him. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Though as if prompted by the question, Yugyeom rubs his aching jaw again. He’s been catching himself grinding his teeth all day. 

"You want to get something to eat?" Sehun offers, frowning. "I'll treat."

"Okay," Yugyeom agrees. He’s definitely not going to turn down an offer like that, no matter what his mood is.

They end up at the 24-hour diner across town—it’s Yugyeom’s idea, since he and Bambam go there after a lot of their closing shifts. Being there with Sehun, both of them spread out across opposite ends of a four-seater table rather than pressed shoulder to shoulder at the counter the way Yugyeom and Bambam usually are, almost makes the diner seem like a different place.

Sehun does most of the talking while they wait for their food, showing him videos of Vivi and telling stories about the dance group he's part of at college. Yugyeom knows he's trying to cheer him up, but it's not really working, not when Yugyeom can’t stop thinking about how Bambam’s probably going to post another of his too close pictures with Jackson any minute now.

"You'll have to join next year," Sehun tells him. “Hey, we’re having a showcase next month. You should come and meet everyone.”

Yugyeom nods. Just the idea makes him feel a little brighter. He's not surprised Sehun understands that; dancing is one of the things they'd first become friends over in the first place.

When their meals finally arrive, Sehun bolts down half his food. Yugyeom's never seen anyone eat like Sehun does; it's amazing and horrifying all at once. He wishes he could show Bambam... He flinches at the thought and forces down another bite of his cheeseburger.

Sehun swallows another enormous bite of his burger, then taps Yugyeom’s foot under the table, startling him. "You're not stealing any of my food," he comments. "What's up?"

Yugyeom shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Bambam?"

"Everything's so weird," he says with a frustrated sigh. "This summer was supposed to be great, and now Bambam's always with Jackson."

"They've been friends a long time, right?"

Yugyeom nods. "Bambam says they became friends the first day they worked together. But now he keeps talking about how hot Jackson is, or whatever."

Sehun takes a long sip of his soda, eyeing Yugyeom thoughtfully over the rim of his glass. "That really bothers you."

"Jackson likes Youngji! Bambam's just going to get hurt."

"He and Youngji aren't dating,” Sehun points out. “Maybe he’ll decide he’d rather go out with Bambam."

His stomach churns at the thought of Bambam as Jackson's boyfriend. Knowing them, they'd be all over each other all the time. He thinks back to watching Bambam leave earlier, the way Jackson had wrapped himself around Bambam and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was making Bambam laugh giddily. Not to mention the thought of Bambam oversharing about Jackson- "No," Yugyeom insists, trying to banish _that_ idea. "No way."

Sehun shrugs. “I’m just saying, you should go ahead and tell Bambam you like him, too.”

Yugyeom almost chokes on his milkshake. “I don’t like Bambam,” he protests. Sehun gives him a skeptical look. “I’m not even his type!”

“Is he yours?”

“I don’t know—it doesn’t matter, anyway,” Yugyeom says impatiently. “I just don’t want Jackson to hurt him. That’s _all_.”

“Mmhmm,” Sehun says doubtfully, leaning back against the vinyl booth and grinning. 

By the time they part ways—taking a picture together first, of course—Yugyeom mostly feels better, though his stomach still twists when he thinks about Sehun saying Jackson and Bambam dating could happen. As for Sehun’s other theory—it’s not even worth thinking about, Yugyeom tells himself.

 

 

 

 

“You were hanging out with Sehun?” Bambam asks the next day, his tone faintly accusatory.

“Yeah, he bought me food. And he asked me to go to his dance group's showcase, if you want to come with me. He didn’t even dance until college, but he says the group has people in it with all levels of experience. Maybe you could join when—”

“Hang on, I have to tell Jimin something,” Bambam interrupts, slipping past Yugyeom before he can stop him. 

Bambam gets off work just before lunch, talking excitedly about his latest shopping plans, so Yugyeom doesn't expect to see him for the rest of the day. Instead Bambam comes back through Coffee Terior just before Yugyeom's scheduled to leave, dressed in a new outfit. Yugyeom doesn't pay much attention to Bambam's clothes—which Bambam has complained about more than once—but he knows he'd remember this if he'd seen it before.

"Look what I bought!" Bambam announces. "I can't decide what I like best. Maybe the pants. What do you think, Yugyeom?" He does a 360-degree turn, like always when he's showing off something he’s just bought.

Yugyeom blinks. “They’re—tight.”

“Yeah, that’s the point,” Bambam says, shaking his head. “I'm thinking about wearing them on my first day. What do you think? Will people think I look good?”

“I guess.” If he were someone who had never met Bambam before, he would. Yugyeom frowns, quickly dismissing that thought. “Can you sit down in those?” 

“Of course I can sit down in them,” Bambam says with a disbelieving laugh. “Why would I buy pants I can’t sit down in?”

“I dunno, they’re just—tight.”

Bambam grins. “You already said that.” He leans forward, elbows on the counter, the neckline of his shirt slipping to reveal more of his collarbone. Yugyeom’s mouth goes weirdly dry. “I bought a whole bunch of things today, if you want to come over later and—”

_That’s_ when Yugyeom’s oddly muddled thoughts churn up what it was Bambam’s outfit reminded him of, and he laughs abruptly. Bambam straightens up, bewilderment crossing his face. “What?” he asks defensively.

“It’s not you,” Yugyeom says quickly. “I just remembered, Sehun told me this story about these jeans he—”

Bambam scowls. “Is Jackson out back?” he asks quickly, his voice louder than usual. “I’m gonna show him my outfit. I bet _he’ll_ like it.”

“Okay,” Yugyeom says hesitantly, frowning after him as Bambam stalks off. The pants look even tighter from the back, showing every-

Yugyeom jerks his gaze away from Bambam’s ass, quickly shaking his head. Thank god he hadn’t done that earlier. He never would’ve heard the end of it.

 

 

 

 

Yugyeom’s eyes narrow as he watches Jackson walk Bambam back out a little while later, his arm around Bambam’s shoulders. 

“Going around showing off how long your legs are—” Jackson is saying.

“Yours are long, too,” Bambam insists.

“But not as long as yours, right?” 

“That’s not—”

“Admit it, you just want to talk about your legs.”

“Do _you_ want to talk about my legs?” Bambam asks with a grin, his tone almost a purr. Yugyeom didn’t even know his voice could _do_ that. 

Sehun nudges Yugyeom. “You’ve put in enough syrup,” he murmurs.

“What—” Yugyeom looks down at the drink he’s been working on, realizes it’s ruined, and groans. Sehun pats his shoulder, then returns his attention to his own drink.

Bambam's still there when Yugyeom clocks out a half hour later, but he'd spent more time talking to Jackson than to Yugyeom. By then Yugyeom's in his worst mood yet this week, between how busy they’d been all day and how much time he’d spent watching Bambam and Jackson.

"Are you mad at Jackson?" Bambam asks as he follows Yugyeom out of Coffee Terior, although he doesn't sound as concerned as Yugyeom would have thought he would.

"I don’t know, I just—he shouldn't lead you on!"

Bambam frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He likes Youngji. He shouldn't be flirting with you, too. It's not right."

Bambam stops short just outside the shop’s back entrance, crossing his arms. "You don't think I have a chance? Who says he won't like me better?"

"Bambam, come on. He and Youngji have liked each other for—”

"So I can't change his mind? You don't think anyone would want me?"

Yugyeom rolls his eyes. "That's not what I said!"

" _You're_ not the only one who could get an older boyfriend—”

"What are you _talking_ about?" 

"Like you don't know," Bambam says spitefully. "Like you and Sehun aren't—”

He should have known. "Oh my god, _Sehun doesn't like me_ ," Yugyeom says in frustration. "We're friends! That happens when you don't decide you hate someone for no reason—”

"Whatever. If he's so great then why aren't you hanging out with him right now instead?" 

"I wish I was!" he retorts.

"Fine!"

They storm off in opposite directions, Yugyeom's heart pounding. They haven't fought like that in a long time, he gradually realizes as he walks his anger off. What's happened to them?

 

 

 

 

He's just relieved that the next day is his day off, so he won't have to see Bambam at work. They had originally planned to hang out, but he knows that's not happening anymore. They always need some time to calm down before they make up after fights, and even if Yugyeom were ready now he knows Bambam wouldn’t be. 

Yugyeom does stop by Coffee Terior early in the afternoon. One of the many nice things about his job is that they can always stop in for free drinks on their days off. 

Youngjae’s register is open, so Yugyeom goes over to him. “Where’s your other half?” Youngjae asks cheerfully.

Yugyeom snorts, staring down at the counter. “I think he wants Jackson to be his other half now.”

Youngjae laughs loudly. “Come on, why would he want _Jackson_?”

Jackson comes through the back door just in time to hear that. “Why wouldn’t someone want me?” he demands of a now wide-eyed Youngjae. Yugyeom snickers as he watches the ensuing show, although his grin fades as he realizes he can’t text Bambam about it.

Sehun slips into the place Youngjae had abandoned, giving him a small smile. “Did you sleep?”

“Not a lot,” Yugyeom admits. “I always wake up early, and then I couldn’t go back to sleep.” He’d been too busy thinking about the things he and Bambam had yelled at each other the day before, not that he tells Sehun that.

Sehun pats his shoulder. “You’re here too much, you know that?”

“Cars don’t pay for themselves,” Yugyeom says wearily, rubbing his hand over his face. “And I don’t mind. I like working here. It’s just been… weird lately.” He glances after Jackson, who’d disappeared into the back a minute ago, still complaining dramatically about what Youngjae had said.

“I’ll work for you tomorrow if you want, okay?” Sehun offers. “You need more of a break.”

Yugyeom nods. “Okay. Thanks.”

“Sure.” He smiles. “Let’s tell Youngji before you go so she’ll know you won’t be in.”

“Where is she?” Yugyeom asks as he follows him into the back.

“Organizing the supply closet.” 

The closet door’s shut when they reach it, but Sehun just shrugs and pulls it open. “Youngji, did—” he begins, then stops dead. Yugyeom’s tall enough to see over Sehun’s shoulder as Youngji and Jackson hastily disentangle themselves, their hair and clothes mussed and lips red.

His temper skyrockets even as his stomach plummets. “Does Bambam know?” he demands.

“Yugyeom—” Jackson begins.

Sehun holds Yugyeom back, barely. Yugyeom hardly notices that he’s trying. “You let him think he had a chance! He really likes you! Did you tell him?”

“He already knows,” Jackson says quickly, his hands held up in front of him. Youngji stares at Yugyeom, wide-eyed, over Jackson’s shoulder. “And he’s not hurt, I promise. You know I wouldn’t hurt him.”

“How can he not be—he really likes you, don’t you get that?”

“You can ask him, okay?” Jackson insists. “I can’t explain, but I swear, he’s all right.”

“Call Bambam, okay?” Youngji suggests. “Yugyeom, go call him and calm down.”

“Fine,” Yugyeom snaps, and stalks off after one last glare at Jackson, already grabbing his phone. He knew, is all he can think. He knew this would happen, and now Bambam’s going to be hurt. Yugyeom should have done something. 

Bambam answers on the second ring, just as Yugyeom leaves the building, shoving the back door open. Yugyeom doesn’t give him time to say anything, just starts in with, “Jackson and Youngji—Jackson said you knew, but—” 

“I knew,” Bambam assures him quickly. “I’m okay.”

“How can you be okay?! If you need me to go back in there—”

“Yugyeom! I'm all right, I promise. Just wait for me, okay? I’ll come over.”

It’s slowly sinking in that Bambam really does sound fine; that maybe Jackson was telling the truth, after all. “Okay,” Yugyeom agrees, the adrenaline rush of anger slowly slipping away. 

He puts his phone away and sits down against the back of the store, in sight of where some of their coworkers go for smoke breaks. He leans his head back against the wall with a groan, hitting it against the brick, and resists the urge to text Bambam a million question marks. This time he’s not giving up until he gets all the answers out of him.

 

 

 

 

Bambam lives close to Coffee Terior, so it’s only a few minutes before Yugyeom sees his car pull into the parking lot. He quickly gets to his feet, waiting anxiously as Bambam gets out and approaches the building. "Are you okay?" Yugyeom blurts out as soon as he's in earshot.

Bambam shakes his head, but in disbelief rather than as an answer. "I told you, I'm fine.”

Even though he keeps saying that, Yugyeom can’t wrap his head around it. After the last several days, it just doesn’t make any sense. "But you kept talking about Jackson, and—I know I said all that stuff yesterday, but it's not because I _wanted_ him to not pick you, it's just—”

"Wait, you wanted him to like me?" Bambam asks, his voice odd. 

"I..." Yugyeom has no idea how to explain, even to himself. Bambam’s his best friend, and he needs for him to be happy, but the thought of seeing Bambam and Jackson together… "What's going on, Bambam? How can you be okay? I know you like Jackson—”

“You’re seriously—don’t you get it?”

“I do!” Yugyeom returns, his temper flaring again. “I get it, okay! You like Jackson, you talk about him all the time—”

“That’s not why!” Bambam laughs in disbelief. “Don’t you know?”

“Why don’t you just tell me?”

“I was trying to make you jealous!” Bambam all but spits out, then slaps his hand over his mouth, his eyes as wide as Yugyeom’s feel.

Yugyeom opens and closes his mouth a few times before he can get anything out. “Why?” he asks at last.

He shakes his head and hastily backs away. “ _Neverminddoesn’tmatterI’mmovingbacktoThailandnow_ —”

“Bambam!” Yugyeom says, both concerned and exasperated, and grabs Bambam’s shoulder before he’s out of reach. Bambam feels so tense beneath his hand, his wary eyes fixed on Yugyeom's face. “Just talk to me, okay? You’ve been so weird lately. What’s—why would you want—”

All at once he remembers that day he talked about Bambam, not just with Jimin, but with Youngjae and Yerin, too.

And Yugyeom finally, finally gets it. “Youngjae was right,” he says in disbelief. “You _like_ me?”

"Don't worry, I can get over it," Bambam says quickly, his expression stricken. “I know you don’t like me back, okay, you don’t have to say—”

“I never thought about it!” Yugyeom blurts out. “You always go out with older people, and flirt with them, and—”

“Not always,” he interrupts flatly.

Everything’s falling into place so fast it makes Yugyeom dizzy—the way Bambam’s been trying to get _his_ attention; he’d shown off his clothes to Yugyeom first, and he’d only gone to Jackson when he’d thought Yugyeom wasn’t interested; the way Bambam’s never seemed bothered by Youngji but can’t even stand to hear Yugyeom say Sehun’s name. "But—you like _me_? Are you sure?"

Bambam smiles a little. "I don't know what I'd do without you, either."

"That's not the same as liking someone."

"And I think you're really hot," he promptly adds, and Yugyeom can feel himself blushing.

He keeps thinking back. Bambam's always been so obvious when he likes someone, flirting or watching them admiringly or—well, acting the way he's been acting with Jackson lately. Has he been like that toward Yugyeom? He tries to imagine Bambam sneaking glances at him... and then he starts to think about the way he's been catching himself looking at Bambam lately, and _oh_.

“Well. Yeah.” Bambam swallows. “I’ll get over it. It’s, whatever, I know you don’t—”

“No you don’t,” Yugyeom interrupts.

He scoffs. “I’d know if you liked me. You can’t ever hide it when you like someone. Remember when Yerin—”

But Yugyeom’s not going to let Bambam distract him this time. “I never thought about it because I figured I’m not your type! Can’t you give me a minute to think about it?”

“I swear, if you’re just gonna say never mind—”

“Can I kiss you?” Yugyeom blurts out.

Bambam freezes, his eyes widening again. “What?”

“We should try, right? Like, to see.”

"I—I guess so," Bambam says at last. "Are you sure?"

"It was my idea!" Yugyeom reminds him. And now that it's out there he can't stop staring at Bambam's mouth, no matter how many times he tries to force himself to look away. At least Jackson's not there to talk about how great Bambam's lips are, he thinks darkly.

Bambam nods. "Okay.” He takes one step closer, then another, until he's closed the distance between them, and then he links his arms around Yugyeom's neck. Yugyeom gulps, resting his hands lightly on Bambam's waist. He has to do _something_ with them, and this is what he usually does when he’s kissing someone, right? Oh god, what does he usually do when he’s kissing someone? His brain's gone completely blank.

They look at each other in some bewilderment. “I, uh—” Yugyeom begins.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Bambam says, all jittery exasperation, and yanks Yugyeom’s head down and kisses him. 

Yugyeom couldn’t hesitate anymore even if he wanted to, not with Bambam setting the pace; he crowds Yugyeom back against the wall, kissing him like it’s the only chance he’ll ever have. Which makes sense, since he doesn’t know it took Yugyeom roughly five seconds to decide that he's more than willing to give Bambam all the chances he could ever want. And Bambam seems more than up to the challenge, his mouth eager against Yugyeom's until finally they have to part for air. 

“Why are you so good at this?” Bambam pants, his glazed eyes narrowing as he looks up at Yugyeom.

“Who _cares_?” Yugyeom mumbles, kissing him again. Bambam doesn’t press the point, instead responding more enthusiastically than ever, one hand curling around the nape of Yugyeom’s neck.

They keep kissing for a while, until finally they just hold each other tightly instead, Yugyeom slumping back against the wall. Bambam's shaking against him, and Yugyeom doesn't feel quite steady, either. He could kiss Bambam forever, probably, but they need this, too, after how crazy everything's been lately. 

Which reminds Yugyeom of what they haven't talked about yet. "So you and Sehun," he says, and feels Bambam go rigid in his arms. "You were jealous? But why? You never even gave him a chance."

"You guys were dancing," Bambam admits after a moment.

Yugyeom can't help it, he has to laugh. " _That's_ why you were so mad?"

“Girl group dances are our thing,” he says mulishly. “Not yours and Sehun’s!”

“You’re the person I really want to dance with,” he promises, resting his forehead against Bambam's.

“Like actual dancing, or the kind that means something else?” Bambam asks hopefully.

Yugyeom bursts out laughing. His face is starting to hurt from smiling so much, but in a good way.

Then they hear the door open, and they startle apart as Sehun walks out. Yugyeom knows he has to be bright red, he can feel it, but his brain’s so scrambled that he doesn’t even know how to begin covering up what’s going on.

Sehun grins at them. "See you later!" he calls, then continues on his way, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“He’d better not be telling everyone about us before I can,” Bambam grumbles, his eyes narrowed as he watches Sehun.

“He’s probably calling his boyfriend,” Yugyeom comments.

Bambam goes very still, then slowly looks up at him. “His _what_?”

“His boyfriend,” Yugyeom says, and grins as Bambam’s expression transforms into pure disbelief. “Jongin. They’ve been together for, like, two years.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I didn't know you'd care,” Yugyeom points out, and laughs as Bambam visibly seethes. “Should’ve followed him on Instagram.”

“I take everything back; I don’t like you at all.”

“Too late, you’re stuck with me.” 

“I’m asking Youngji if she’ll trade boyfriends,” Bambam grumbles.

“Or Jongin?” Yugyeom suggests, and Bambam scowls at the idea.

“Nah, I guess I’ll keep you,” he decides loftily at last, and Yugyeom laughs at him until Bambam whines and kisses him again.  



End file.
